The Triple Threat
by MusicGirl9624
Summary: Clary is the amazingly talented new girl. Jace is the amazingly talented returning student. Turns out they have a lot more in common than they think. What happens when they are rated the best students in the academy and are representing the school in the World Preforming Arts Contest? STORY IN PROGRESS - LOOKING FOR A BETA.
1. Chapter 1: The First Triple Threat

**A/N: Hi guys. This is my first fanfic so take it easy. I will start with only a few chapters and see how you guys react. If you like it, I may turn it into a full story. **

**Clary POV**

I get out of the cab and walk through the gates into my college. My _new _college. The New York University of Preforming Arts. I got in for singing, dancing, and being able to play just about every instrument there is (I only take lessons for Piano, Flute, Violin, Guitar, and Cello).

This is so nerve-wracking, I think to myself as I walk through the double doors into what I have been told is the main lobby by my brother Jon.

Jon is one year older than me and got in for acting. I tried acting a few years ago but couldn't even get onto the stage without bursting out in a fit of giggles.

Another thing about Jon, I haven't seen him in 2 years! I wonder if he will recognise me, I definitely changed. Last time I saw him I was a petite 5 foot 2, and had sin as pale as snow, with dorky glasses and braces.

Now I am 5.6, a successful model with tan skin that compliments my green eyed, red hair complexion, contacts, and perfect pearly white teeth.

I sigh when I don't see him, but a group of kids about my age with pointes, heading through a door that has a sign above it saying 'Studios'. There might be some competition here for dance after all.

I lean against a wall, waiting for Jon.

My phone vibrates and I smile as I see that the text was from my BFF back in Miami, Kate.

**Hellllllooooooooooo Clary! How was the flight? Is Jon with you? OMG are there any cute guys there?! – xxoo Kate**

**Hi to you too Kate, the flight was great! Apart from the kid sitting behind me kicking my seat every 5 minutes… Jon isn't here yet, Surprise surprise, and I've been here for literally 2 minutes and it's Sunday. Why would I have seen any guys? – ooxx Clary **

**Ok, fine. Text me when the first cute guy appears. – xxoo Kate**

**Sure. Gtg now Jon's here. Text you later – ooxx Clary**

**Kk, see you soon – xxoo Kate**

I smile as I see Jon walk through a door labelled 'Dorms' and scan his eyes over the room, until he stops looking confused.

I run to him and I am about a foot away when he says "Hi, sorry you must have the wrong person, I was looking for my sister Clary."

I look at him before putting my hands on my hips and replying "I'm very disappointed in you Jonathan."

His eyes are wide open in shock now, and he embraces me. "Clary! What happened to your dorky look?" he asks.

"Thanks Jon and it's been two years, people change." I reply, smirking.

"Okay, well just go to the main office over there and tell the lady your name, she will tell you what dorm you are in. I'll go get your bags while you are at it." He tells me, pointing in the general direction of what looks to be the office.

"Kay, see you soon." I tell him, making my way towards the office. I am only about 3 steps away when Jon asks me:

"Hey Clary!" I turn to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"When did you learn to walk in heels?" He asks, shocked at my choice of shoes.

"When I became a model!" I smirk at his face. Priceless.

I turn towards the office and get my stuff. I peer into the package that the Mrs what's-her-face gave me. It says:

_Dorm Number: 232_

_Roommate(s): Isabelle Lightwood_

_Classes: _

_Ballet Advanced 5 - Stretches, Studio 8_

_Ballet Advanced 5 – Pointe, Studio 4_

_Ballet Advanced 5 – Syllabus, Studio 6_

_Voice Level 12, Private Room 5_

_Voice Recording, Recording Studio 9_

_Music – Cello, Private room 9 _

_Music – Violin, Private Room 2_

_Music – Piano, Private Room 1_

_Music – Flute, Private Room 6_

_Music – Guitar, Private Room 4_

Holy heck I will be busy here.

Jon comes in the door, struggling with all my stuff.

"What dorm?" He asks, panting.

"232" I reply, picking up 2 of my 5 bags. Before you ask not all of them are clothes. Most of them contain dance stuff, music stuff, or singing stuff.

"Hey! Izzy lives there! C'mon, follow me." He says going down the hall that says 'Dorms'. God this school is going to be confusing.

**A/N: Not sure if this is considered short or long but I will know eventually, just bear with me. Clary will meet Jace in the next chapter! *High pitched girl squeal!* **

**Let me know what you think! Pretty Pretty Please Review. It's the only way I know if my writing is good or not. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Day To Come

**A/N: Time for chapter 2! Thank you sooooooo much for all of your support so far! It means a lot that I already have 4 reviews and 5 followers, I only posted this morning! I really appreciate it, and I think I have no choice but to make this a full story. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**One more thing: I don't have a beta, and don't really know how it all works, :/ , so please bear with me, and if you are interested to become my Beta (would be greatly appreciated), PM me. **

**Okay, with that out of the way, Enjoy!**

**Clary POV**

After a huge series of twists and turns, we finally arrive at a door with the numbers 223 on it. Jon urges me to knock through the 3 heavy bags he is holding.

I raise my fist up to the door and knock lightly.

_Tap Tap Tap _

A beautiful girl with raven black hair opens the door, and looks confused as her eyes land on me. She is at least a head taller than me, probably more with her massive heels.

Finally Jon speaks up. "Izzy! Hi. This is my sister Clary she is your new roommate. Mind if we come in?" He says through the bags, but it sounds more like: "Nizzy! This is ny sisner crary..."

The girl – Izzy I think? Still looks confused but opens the door wider and lets us in.

Jon sighs heavily once he has put the bags down.

Izzy's eyes dart to him and she smiles. She opens her mouth as to speak just as a voice comes out from another room.

"Izzy? Who is at the door?" Someone says before a figure comes into the hall.

I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from gasping. There is only one word in the English dictionary to describe this boy: Golden.

He has a golden tan, golden hair that makes him look like an angel with a halo and golden eyes that I could spend eternity just staring at. Nope. I think. Too good to be real, he is entirely perfe-

"I know I am incredibly attractive, but do you mind?" He asks, breaking me out of my trance. That's when I notice it. He has a chipped incisor, a sign that he is not entirely perfect for this world.

"JACE"! Izzy screams. "Remember Jace, I said my sister was coming this year." Says Jon calmly.

"Yeah, but you said she was nerdy, not freaking hot!" He says under his breath.

Jon's head snaps up to glare at Jace, while I glare at him. Izzy bursts out laughing.

"Oooookay? Now that that out of the way, might I ask who you are." Says Izzy.

"Sorry! I'm Clary, your new roomie." I say, extending a hand. Izzy takes it before politely replying: "Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy or Iz."

"This –she says gesturing to golden boy- is my adopted brother Jace". "Come in so you can meet the rest of the gang." She says before walking into the next room.

For the first time I look around the dormitory, gawking at what I see. It looks more like an expensive flat than a dorm.

Jon, as if seeing my amazement, whispers in my ear: They are all like this. You walk into a hall, then there is a Living room slash kitchen, and two bedrooms, all with their own en suite."

"Shit". I reply under my breath.

Jon and I follow Izzy into a room with four new faces.

"Okay so let me introduce you to everyone. This is Maia, she got in for singing." She says gesturing to a girl with hazel eyes and brown frizzy hair. "Sitting next to her is Jordan, who got in for his 'Rad DJ-ing skills'" she says using air quotes, pointing to the boy sitting next to Maia. "He is Maia's boyfriend, too" she adds.

Next she points to a boy that looks exactly like her. "Alec, my brother, who got in for his Cello and Double Bass skills, and Magnus, who got in for God-knows-what, and is Alec's boyfriend." She concludes pointing to a boy with sparkles on his top, pants, and even on his hair.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you get in for?" Jace asks.

"Oh umm….." What do I say? I don't want to be a show off. Jon understands and cuts in.

"Clary is very talented; she got in for Dance, Singing, and being able to play every instrument out there. I blush bright red, and Jace's eyebrows shoot up.

"What grade dance?" Maia asks.

"Ballet advanced 5." I say in a small voice. Jace's mouth is hanging open.

"What level singing?" Asks Magnus.

"Voice Level 12". I reply, warily looking at Jace who has his eyes wide open, his eyebrows look like they are about to hit the sky, and his mouth looks like it will fall all the way back down the 6 flights of stairs that Jon and I had to climb to get up here.

Everyone in the room apart from Jace and I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?' I ask innocently.

In between laughs Maia says: "Jace *laugh*, you have *laugh*, some competition.' She manages to get out before falling to the ground clutching her sides.

Jordan finally stops laughing before he explains: "Jace got in for the exact same thing as you, and is the exact same level."

**TIME SKIP TO LATER THAT NIGHT (Still Clary POV)**

After watching a movie, the gang and I were sitting in the living room, talking over pizza, enjoying our last night of freedom before school starts for the year.

Magnus just told us about how he was banned from Peru last year. His singing made the llamas migrate, and llamas aren't even migratory animals! That ruled out one way he got here.

(A/N: For those of you wondering, that's actually how Magnus got banned from Peru. I know from reading _The Bane Chronicles)_

Just as everyone besides Izzy and I are about to leave, a man comes by with our schedules. Izzy says this happens every night, and to get used to it.

I look at my schedule. It reads:

_Please learn the room that each of your subjects are in, information regarding this was given with your welcome pack. _

_All students' timetables for every day of the week are set up like this; please remember the length of each period. _

_8:00 – __**FREE PERIOD***_

_9:00 – Ballet Advanced 5 – Stretches_

_10:00 – Ballet Advances 5 – Pointe_

_10:50 – __**Free Time**_

_11:00 – Music Tuition – Piano_

_12:00 –Voice Level 12_

_12:30 – __**Lunch**_

_1:30 – Music Tuition – Flute_

_2:30 – Ballet Advanced 5 – Syllabus_

_ 3:30 – __**END OF SCHOOL**_

_*Please not that during you morning free period, you must first visit your homeroom so your teacher can mar you present, Most students use this time to do homework, practice, or run, though you can use it however you wish. _

I sigh. Tomorrow is going to be a day of doing what I love, but also one of the most physically challenging days of my life.

**A/N: You lucky ducks! First two chapters in one day! Let's aim for 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. If you want it, all you have to do is ask! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Beggining of My Life

**A/N: Hi! Time for chapter 3! Also, I want a cat; because my mum PROMISED ME that if we get a cat we can name it Chairman Meow. **

**IMPORTANT: So Yeah, also, I noticed in my earlier chapters I said that Clary takes private voice/singing lessons, but she doesn't, she takes group lessons and uses her voice recording time with a private teacher AND voice recording. **

**Later on in the story I will do a character description. THANK YOU for all of the reviews, I think we may have to aim higher for the next chapter. I WILL turn this into a full story, as I am very happy with all of my feedback since I started the story YESTERDAY, so I am unbelievably happy. **

**I will be updating at least once every weekend, and if I get time, during the week. **

**OKAY, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Clary POV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _

Uggghhhh! I think to myself and smack the alarm clock on my bedside table, hearing a sickening crack.

Day one and I have already gone through one alarm clock.

I sit up in my bed, and it takes me a moment to remember that I am in my new dorm/apartment at the moment.

I detangle myself from the blankets and walk into the bathroom. A shower should clear my head.

I walk out of the bathroom feeling happy and awake, finding Izzy waiting for me.

"Morning Sunshine!" I greet her.

"I need a coffee….."She replies.

My phone buzzes and I look at the text. It's from Jon.

**Morning Clare-Bear, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Jordan, Maia and I are going to the café on campus, you and Iz wanna' come? – Jon **

**Sure, we'll be there soon :) – Clary, not Clare-Bear**

**Kk CLARE BEAR :D See you soon. – Jon**

I scowl at the screen after reading Jon's last text.

"Clary, I need coffee….." Isabelle whines.

I check my watch. 7:30 that gives us half an hour to get coffee before going to homeroom before free period. Tonnes of time.

"C'mon Izzy, we are getting you some much-needed caffeine." I say, pulling her off the barstool and grabbing my wallet before heading towards the campus coffee shop.

Well, more like I make a wrong turn every 30 seconds and Iz pulls me the right way.

When we finally arrive at the coffee shop I tell Jace my order; and hand him a five dollar bill, which he rejects telling me it's on him, and I can hardly complain.

He takes one look at Izzy and orders her a Caramel Mochaccino, with extra Caramel. She will be well awake before first period.

The gang drags three tables together, and we all sit down comparing schedules. I have Jace in every single one of my classes, and everyone else dotted along the way. Too many to remember.

The bell rings and we all make our way to homeroom. Jordan, Alec, Maia, and Jon are all in my homeroom, and everyone else is in the homeroom next to ours.

We sit down and as the teacher calls out names I practically fall asleep, mumbling a small "Yes" when my name is called.

I decide that a run will be good for me.

Everyone meets outside, discussing what they will do next. I join the conversation and 10 minutes later, Jace, Maia, and I are jogging around campus.

"Hey Jace?" I ask once we are beginning our third lap.

"Yes Clary?" He replies.

"What's dance like here? At my old school, we had a really strict teacher, but we didn't have as many kinds of classes." I say, slightly out of breath.

"It's pretty much the same by the sounds of it. Our teacher for the Syllabus is Ms Collinson, who is really strict but likeable. Ms Turner is a different story. She takes us for stretches, and is really _really_ strict.

"Do you know who takes us for pointe?" I ask. We are on our 5th lap now and I'm starting to get tired.

"Yeah, I come in during your pointe class by the way. Our teacher is Mrs Hayley, she's the nicest teacher." He says, slightly out of breath now too.

We jog another 5 laps in silence.

* * *

RING! The bell goes, signalling that we have 5 minutes until our next class.

I follow Jace towards the main entrance, and then through the door marked 'Studios' that I saw yesterday.

We get halfway through the corridor when Jace stops suddenly. There are two doors. One blue, one pink.

"These are the changing rooms. Meet me back here when you are done." He tells me.

I nod, and turn towards the door. I walk in to see two girls changing.

I turn towards the wall and carefully put on my skin-coloured tights, purple leotard, and the optional really small black bike-shorts. The schools dance uniform.

Then I proceed to tie my hair in a precise bun, something I can do in my sleep now from years of practice.

I pick up my bag full of pointe shoes, normal shoes, ballet slippers, and change of clothes, and walk out to meat Jace in the corridor.

He nods at what I'm wearing, stating that 'the colour looks good on me.'

At this I blush, and follow him down the hall.

We walk into a studio full of girls and boys, many of the girls choosing to wear the same bike shorts.

I make my way to the _barre_ and put my leg atop it and stretching. I see many girls doing the same thing and the boys stretching on the floor, Jace included.

I guess that this isn't a cliché school with the sluts.

Spoke too soon. A sing-song voice in my head tells me.

I turn to face the door and sure enough, in strut 3 girls in the dance uniform, but a slightly altered version. Their leotards are cut waaaay too low, back and front, showing masses of cleavage. No bike shorts on and an obvious bra underneath. Can't they just use a built in bra like the rest of us?

Jace looks at me and chuckles at my already annoyed expression.

He stands up and moves towards me, making no attempt to be discreet as many heads snap his way, including the sluts that just walked through the door.

He sits again and moves back into the splits.

"Soooooooo." He says rather loudly. I glare at him, and I can feel the watchful eye of the girls on me.

"Are you gonna warn me about slut number one, slut number two, and slut number three over there?" I hiss at him.

He rolls his eyes. "Good judgment. Kailee, Paige, and Brittney." He says addressing the one at the front and obviously the leader as Kailee.

We continue to stretch until the teacher, Mrs Turner - as Jace told me earlier – walks in and proceeds to start the class.


	4. Chapter 4: The Death Of Me

**Hi Guys**

**First of all, I just wanted to say sorry for not updating last weekend, I had choir camp. **

**I do not have a beta, so if you are interested (Or know how I can get one), PM me. Also, how do I get a beta? **

**I have no idea where the story will go from here so review and PM me with Ideas. **

**Character description at the bottom. **

**OMFG I FORGOT A DISCLAIMER! **

**Me: I don't own the Mortal Instruments ****L**** But I do Own Jace…**

**Jace: No You don't…..**

**Me: Fine! But I own the song Human…**

**Christina Perri: No You Don't…..**

**Me: Ugh FINE! But I do Own The Plot Line….**

**Jace & Christina Perri: Fine *Sigh***

**Me: YES!**

**Now go read my lovelies!**

* * *

(Clary POV)

"Ugh." Jace grunted as we pike jumped into middle splits for the 5th time that hour.

I was mentally screaming, but I just grinned and tried my hardest, as always.

"Dismissed!" Ms Turner announces to us. I am just about to walk out the room when she calls out another instruction.

"Mr Lightwood, Miss Fray! Over here please." We turn and walk towards her.

She turns to Jace. "Mr Lightwood, I expect more from you. I know it's the start of the year, but you are currently one of my top students." She says glancing briefly at me mid-sentence.

"Okay, I will work harder next class Ms Turner." Jace replies.

"Good. And Ms Fray, I see you are a very advanced dancer. I will watch your progress in the next few weeks before the upcoming recital," she tells me.

"Thank you." I reply sheepishly.

Jace grabs my shoulders and steers me out of class like a three year old.

"So, you're pretty good huh?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I guess?" I reply quietly.

* * *

The rest of the day passes really quickly, and before I know it, I am at my 12:00 voice class. I walk in the door and look around. There is a small stage about a foot off the ground and the chairs are set up in a semi-circle formation.

There are also Instruments all over the back of the stage, back of the room, and some on chairs. They had 3 pianos, lots of guitars, flutes, violins; you name it, they had it.

As I am staring a ram into a solid wall. Only it's not a wall. It's Jace.

He is about to turn and make a smart remark, but when he sees it's me, smiles.

"So, you can sing?" Again a statement, not a question.

I am about to reply when the teacher walks in and tells everyone to sit down in the first two rows. Jace and I manage to get seats in the front row. Once I sit down I take a good look at the teacher. Sounds creepy, I know, but he seems vaguely familiar…

"Okay, my name is Mr Garroway," Suddenly a huge wave of memories comes crashing over me. Of my mother and him, of him pushing me on a swings as a child, of going out to dinner with him, of him reminding me of my mother's birthday when I was very little. Luke! Luke Garroway!

His eyes dance across the room, and when they land on me, his face breaks into a smile. But we are in class, so he continues the lesson.

"So, I need to know what level everyone is at, so for the next few lessons, I just want everyone to preform twice. Once singing, and once with instruments, Okay?" He gets a very positive response.

Jace looks at me and mouths a song. I smile and nod.

"Clary!" Luke's head snaps towards me. "Would you like to go first?" He asks, smirking at me. I roll my eyes – something I would never do in front of any other teacher – and walk to the stage.

"Okay, well considering the song I want to sing requires guitar AND piano, I am going to need Jace to come up here and play Piano for me. And I know he can play it, apparently he sight-read Bach. **(A/N: Famous composer, pounced Baac) **

Jace comes up.

"Fine, I see my presence is required."

I look through the sheet music folder until I find it. I give the 4 page piece to Jace, who smiles and skims through it before nodding.

I go grab a guitar and a seat. Jace's foot begins tapping, creating a beat. The cords start. I begin to lose myself in the music.

_I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am_

_I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it_

_But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human_

_I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything_

_I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it_

_But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
"Cause I'm only human, yeah_

_I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human_

_I can take so much  
Till I've had enough_

_'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human_

As I finish Jace, Luke, and Izzy who just so happened to be a little late to class are beaming at me. The entire class erupts into cheers as Jace and I leave the stage and head to our seats.

"Still have it in ya," Luke says as I pass him. I smile.

The rest of the class goes by really fast, and Jace sings Demons by Imagine Dragons, and I play the piano (As it is the instrumental version). Let me just say: WOW that boy can sing. Just another thing I love about – Wait WHAT! Love? I mean like! As in friend-like. God clary you've known him for a day. Get it together. I mentally scold myself.

This boy is going to be the death of me.

* * *

**A/N: Wow that was a good chappie! –I think…..**

**Anyone still interested in becoming a beta? **

**CHARATER DESCRIPTION: **

**CLARY FRAY:**

**Siblings: Jonathan**

**Love status: Its complicated**

**Got In for: Singing, Dancing, and Instruments**

**JACE LIGHTWOOD:**

**Siblings: Alec, Max and Isabelle, adopted into the family**

**Love Status: I'm confused**

**Got in for: Singing, Dancing, and instruments**

**ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD:**

**Siblings: Alec, Max, also adopted brother Jace**

**Love Status: Constantly changing, **

**Got In For: Music ability**

**ALEC LIGHTWOOD:**

**Siblings: Max, Isabelle, Adopted Brother Jace**

**Love status: In a relationship **

**Got In For: Cello and Double Bass**

**MAGNUS BANE: **

**Siblings: None**

**Love Status: In a sparkly relationship**

**Got In For: God knows what**

**MAIA:**

**Siblings: None**

**Love status: I a relationship**

**Got In For: Modern Dance**

**JORDAN KYLE:**

**Siblings: None**

**Love Status: I A relationship**

**Got In For: Rad D-J Skills**

**JONATHAN:**

**Siblings: Clary**

**Love Status: Single**

**Got In For: Acting**

**NOTE: he is not evil**

**Thankyou for reading lovelies!**


End file.
